My Favourite Mistake
by TilenaForever
Summary: Best friends in the Slyhterin common room with alcohol can lead to the unexpected - Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange
1. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own story!  
English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I made some mistakes.**

**A/N: I can't seem to let go of the relationship of Bellatrix and Rodolphus.  
I know that Bellatrix loved her Dark Lord, but I just want her to be happy with Rodolphus...  
I just love them together...**

**This is another story that I created when I couldn't sleep, I don't know why I keep getting ideas when I'm not able to sleep...  
It's weird...**

**0o0o0**

Rodolphus Lestrange entered the Slytherin common room.

He looked around, the whole room was filled with people and sounds of laughter could be heard from miles away.

He had gone to the Slytherin common room right away as soon as he had heard about the party.

There were people everywhere. Talking. Dancing. Drinking.

The most of his friends were already too drunk to notice that he'd joined the party.

Except for one.

''Lestrange!'' Bellatrix Black stood on the other side of the room and was waving with her arms.

She grabbed the first bottle of any kind of alcohol she saw and made her way over to him, almost tripping over her own feet in her drunken state.

It was obvious that Bellatrix Black already had enough to drink, but she still drank half of the bottle before she handed it to her friend.

''Drink it!'' she pushed Rodolphus into the crowd of people.

''Be social for once, Lestrange!'' ''Have fun!'' she shouted and started to move around.

Rodolphus brought the bottle to his lips and drank everything what was left of it.

''What are you doing?'' he looked at Bellatrix and her weird moves.

''I'm dancing'' While she was 'dancing', her eyes were already scanning the room for another bottle of alcohol.

''Perfect! Two bottles! One for you and one for me!'' she let out a weird giggle and went to get the bottles.

However, on the table stood only one bottle.

Rodolphus followed her with his eyes and he noticed that there was only one bottle.

Realising that Bellatrix had too many drinks and probably saw everything double by now, he let her be.

Soon he found his own 'real' bottle and decided to do what Bellatrix had told him, he would have some fun...

* * *

A couple of hours later Rodolphus Lestrange was having the same problems that Bellatrix Black had had when he had seen her a couple of hours earlier: He couldn't walk straight, he had the strange urge to dance and he was beginning to see objects double.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard, followed by a cackle that could only belong to one person: Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix lay on the floor, laughing her head off.

Everybody who was still able to at least see straight, looked wide eyed at Bellatrix.

She had fallen of the stairs when she had tried to sneak into the rooms of the Slytherin boys and everybody thought she would at least have one broken bone.

Rodolphus Lestrange was the only person who was laughing his head off too.

With the alcohol running through his veins, the sight of his friend lying on the floor was hilarious to him.

He walked over to her and helped her up.

''Rod,I fell!'' she couldn't stop laughing and couldn't stand straight without Rodolphus' help.

''Yes, you did'' Rodolphus started laughing again and couldn't hold her up anymore.

They both tumbled to the ground.

The other people had already continued with their own business as soon as they had realised Bellatrix was fine.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix just sat there, on the floor and trying to stop laughing.

''I think we need another drink'' Bellatrix tried to get up.

''Come on!'' Rodolphus pulled her by her arm.

They stumbled across the room, grabbing two new bottles along the way.

They drank the bottles in minutes.

''I think I'm going to be sick'' Bellatrix was trying not to fall again.

''It'll be fine, Black'' Rodolphus chuckled.

''No! No! I feel sick! This is not good!'' she whined while she was starting to fall backwards.

He caught her and pulled her back, she stumbled into him.

Bellatrix felt comfortable with her head against his chest as she listened to the beating of Rodolphus' heart and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

''Bella, don't sleep against me!'' he slowly pushed her away.

Bellatrix let a giggle escape her lips.

She had a funny look on her face and she just simply stared at him.

Rodolphus took a moment to look at his friend: her dark eyes staring at him, her hair wild from her fall down the stairs and his vision was blurred by the alcohol which made it seem like she had a halo.

It was strange and Rodolphus blamed it on the alcohol of course, but he found Bellatrix beautiful.

The girl he called 'Black' and one of his best friends, he found her beautiful.

''Black, did I ever tell you that you are beautiful?'' he asked.

''Don't do that, what are you talking about?'' she sounded like a frustrated 6-year-old and let herself fall against Rodolphus' chest again.

''Black'' he whispered.

Bellatrix looked up at him and before she could say anything his lips were already pressed against hers.

She was too drunk to even protest and just kissed him back.

Everything around them didn't matter anymore.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange woke up with a feeling that his head was going to explode.

He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the floor of the Slytherin common room.

Rodolphus slowly sat up, trying not make his headache worse and he tried to remember how he had ended up up-side-down on a chair in the Slytherin common room.

He looked around: the room was a mess, empty bottles everywhere and people sleeping on the floor.

Then he remembered: There had been a party the night before.

He could tell that he had had enough to drink, because his clothes smelled like alcohol and he had a severe headache.

He had behaved like a fool, Rodolphus was sure of it.

He had probably even danced.

Still... He had a feeling that dancing wasn't the only thing he had done at the party.

What was he forgetting?

What had happened?

**0o0o0**

**How can he forget?!**

**Anyway... I got the drunk-and-kissing-and-forgetting-it-thing from a scene with Izzie and George from a Grey's Anatomy episode in season 3 'My Favorite Mistake', that explains the title of this story.  
I really love Grey's Anatomy...**


	2. Somewhere In My Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Harry Potter!**

**English is my not my first language, already apologizing for the mistakes...**

**A/N: I don't know how many of you are actually reading this story, but it has gotten some views...**

**I'll just give you chapter 2 and we'll see how it goes from here...**

**A little bit of the chapter is till based on Grey's Anatomy, but you'll only notice if you have seen that episode...**

**0o0o0**

_What was he forgetting?_

Bellatrix Black was staring at the ceiling.

She had been doing just that for almost an hour now.

Just staring... And thinking...

What had she done?!

Bellatrix wanted to kick herself for being so stupid.

She had drunk too much again. She had danced. Kissed.

She had kissed Rodolphus Lestrange.

Rodolphus Lestrange...One of her best friends!

It was strange that she even remembered anything after all the drinks she had had, but she had remembered everything after she had seen the bruise on her knee when she had woken up an hour ago.

The bruise on her knee...

She'd gotten that bruise from falling down the stairs and Rodolphus had helped her to get up.

They had drunk some more and they had kissed.

Kissed...

What did that mean?

What did that mean for their friendship, for him and for her?

Bellatrix didn't want to go down for breakfast, then she had to see him again...

Bellatrix got up with a sigh and reluctantly started to get ready for breakfast.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange sat at the Slytherin table, slowly eating his breakfast.

His headache was still there and he still had a feeling that he didn't remember everything from the night before...

''Did you even wash yourself?'' the clearly annoyed voice of Severus Snape asked.

''What?'' Rodolphus hadn't really been paying attention to anything, he was busy trying to remember what had happenend.

''I can smell you from across the table, I smell alcohol...'' Severus' dark eyes stared at him.

''I did wash myself, it just doesn't seem to go away!'' ''I don't even remember how much I drank...'' Rodolphus answered embarrassed.

''You don't remember?'' ''Nothing?'' Severus had a weird look on his face.

''No, not really...'' ''I remember there was a party, but that's basically it...'' Rodolphus shrugged.

People around them started to whisper and they were pointing at something... Someone...

Bellatrix Black was making her way to the table.

She was rather late for breakfast and there was only a spot left to sit next to Severus, who was talking with Rodolphus.

Bellatrix sighed, her plan to avoid Rodolphus already wasn't going so well apparently...

She looked at the ground and took her seat next to Severus.

''Good morning'' Bellatrix mumbled.

She began to eat, her eyes not leaving her plate.

''It was quite the party last night, wasn't it Bellatrix?'' Severus asked amused.

Bellatrix coughed, choking on her breakfast.

Bellatrix tried to kick Severus under the table, but she accidentally kicked Rodolphus instead.

''Hey! What was that for!'' Rodolphus looked up.

Their eyes met, Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange looked into each other's eyes.

Suddenly Rodolphus remembered everything.

It was like as if he had seen it in her eyes.

The party. The dancing. Laughing while sitting on the floor. The drinking. Bellatrix Black being beautiful .The kiss.

The kiss...

Rodolphus dropped his fork on his plate.

The kiss... They had kissed...

How could he forget that?!

''Oh Merlin...'' he whispered.

Bellatrix ate the rest of her breakfast as fast as she could and left the room right after.

The whole Slytherin table was staring at Rodolphus, an awkward silence followed.

''He's so insensitive'' he heard a girl whisper.

Rodolphus felt very uncomfortable.

''You shouldn't take advantage of a girl who's drunk, even I don't do that man...'' a boy said.

He never wanted to take advantage of her... He hadn't even remembered he had done it!

''Who cares?! He got to kiss Bellatrix Black, who woudn't take that chance?!'' another boy replied.

''I was drunk!'' ''We were drunk!'' Rodolphus yelled.

An awkward silence filled the whole room, everybody had stopped eating his breakfast and was now paying attention to him.

Rodolphus got up and quickly left the room.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black hadn't seen or spoken with each other after breakfast.

Bellatrix occupied herself with school, as she was still trying to avoid Rodolphus.

Rodolphus tried to get her attention in between classes, he wanted to talk to her.

What if she really thought those thing that those people at breakfast had said?

What if she thought that he hadn't been drunk and that he really had taken advantage of her?

What did this mean for their friendship?

Rodolphus just couldn't stop thinking about her...

* * *

Bellatrix Black had gotten a lot of help today... Too much...

Girls who wanted to give her advice at how to handle boys who wanted to take advantage of you.

Boys who asked if she wanted them to beat up Rodolphus Lestrange.

Bellatrix had thanked all of them, but she had told them the truth.

They both had been drunk and it was nobody's fault, only alcohol was to blame.

Some had disagreed. Some had been surprised. Others had shrugged their shoulders and had just walked away.

They left her alone.

Bellatrix knew it would make Rodolphus' day a lot better, without all those people thinking he was the bad guy.

He really wasn't a bad guy and one of her best friends...

Bellatrix didn't know what to do...

Did they need to talk about it?

Would they just forget about it, because they had been drunk?

Bellatrix didn't really want to have that awkward conversation.

She really hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

She didn't want to lose him...

* * *

Bellatrix Black sat in a chair in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room with some books on her lap.

She hadn't really been able to do anything for school during the day, because of all those people who had been disturbing her with questions about her and Rodolphus.

Rodolphus Lestrange entered the Slytherin common room looking for just one person.

''Have you seen Bellatrix Black?'' he asked a boy who was reading a book.

He had talked to that boy at the party, but Rodolpbhus couldn't remember his name.

''She's over there, doing some homework'' the boy pointed in the direction of the fireplace.

''Working? Still at this hour?'' Rodolphus thought it was too late to be still doing things for school, after all it was Bellatrix who had said that a person should have some fun sometimes.

The boy shrugged and continued to read his book.

Rodolphus slowly approached her, he didn't really know what he wanted to say to her...

''Black'' he said softly.

''Lestrange'' she answered without looking up from her books.

''Black, Do you have some time to talk?'' Rodolphus asked.

Bellatrix sighed and closed her books.

''Let's talk'' she looked up at him.

0o0o0

**How would that conversation go?**


	3. Words To Say

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter will always belong to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Just putting it out there...**

**0o0o0**

''_Let's talk'' she looked up at him_

''We can talk later, I mean if you're busy now...'' he pointed at the books she had closed seconds ago.

''Rod...'' she gave him a look, she knew he was trying to avoid the awkward conversation.

''Eehr- right...'' he cleared his throat and took a seat in one of the other chairs.

Bellatrix was staring into the fire, waiting for him to start the conversation. When he still hadn't opened his mouth to speak at least a couple of minutes later, she looked up at him. Rodolphus looked extremely uncomfortable. He was looking at something behind Bellatrix.

Bellatrix turned her head and looked behind her. A small group of people stood not so far away from them, whispering and pointing in their direction.

''Oy! Don't you got something better to do?!'' she snapped.

The people disappeared as fast as they could. Nobody wanted to get on Bellatrix Black's nerves.

She turned back and saw that Rodolphus was staring into the fire now.

''Look, Lestrange... I know it probably hasn't been a pleasant day for you with everybody saying that you did something to hurt me, but could you at least try to have a normal conversation with me?!'' she wanted it this to be over as soon as possible, she needed to get that homework done...

''Yes, I actually want to ask you about that... Do you think that?'' he seemed worried.

''Do I think what?'' Bellatrix had no idea what he was talking about.

''That I've taken advantage of you, that I hurt you...'' Rodolphus looked at the ground.

They both had been drunk and it hadn't really meant anything, but Rodolphus was still worried. What if Bellatrix thought about it differently? What if she did feel used? He was scared of losing his best friend.

Bellatrix blinked a few times. Did he just really ask her that?!

''Of course not! I mean, we were drunk...'' ''Don't listen to those idiots!'' she couldn't believe he would let those stupid people get to him.

''I just thought that you felt hurt or something when you left so quickly after breakfast...'' remembering breakfast made him cringe, all those people staring at him and blaming him...

She sighed. She hadn't really been fond of the idea of having breakfast, because everybody would stare at her and she would see Rodolphus. Maybe she should have stayed... It had been selfish of her to leave Rodolphus there alone...

''I'm sorry about that... I didn't really feel comfortable with all those eyes staring at me and I wasn't feeling very well either'' she admitted.

''I had quite the headache when I woke up this morning'' Rodolphus chuckled.

''You should see the bruise on my knee!'' Bellatrix laughed.

''What were you doing up those stairs anyway?'' he asked.

''Honestly, I don't even remember...'' she chuckled now.

A comfortable silence followed and they both stared into the fire. After a couple of minutes Rodolphus broke the silence, he had to ask the question...

''So... Everything's fine?'' he asked.

She just nodded.

''Bellatrix Black, the only girl who was ever able to resist the handsome Rodolphus Lestrange!'' he joked.

''Oh shut up!'' she gave him a little push and grinned.

He pushed her back and the books she had on her lap fell to the floor. They both reached to grab them. Their faces came really close to each other, their noses almost touched...

Rodolphus took a sharp intake of breath. There it was again, that feeling... He got this weird feeling when he looked at her. Bellatrix Black was beautiful.

Bellatrix was oblivious to Rodolphus' thoughts, she simply picked up her books and opened them again.

''Even though I love talking to the handsome Rodolphus Lestrange, I really need to get this homework done'' she continued with her homework.

''Do you need any help?'' he tried to act normal, even though he had this weird feeling.

''No, I'm almost done'' she didn't look up from her books.

Rodolphus got up, ready to leave.

''Talk to you later, Black'' he was kind of disappointed.

''Thanks for the offer, Lestrange'' Bellatrix looked at him.

He nodded, before walking away.

Bellatrix watched her best friend walk away. She had a feeling that something was wrong with him. He didn't seem like himself. What was it?

* * *

Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange had been thinking about each other, both for different reasons. She was worried about him, because he had been acting strange. He just couldn't get her beautiful features, brown eyes and dark long hair out of his mind.

Rodolphus Lestrange had been doing the impossible for a couple of days now. He had been avoiding one of his best friends, he still was actually...

Rodolphus Lestrange was avoiding Bellatrix Black. She was one of his best friends and it needed to stay that way! He was avoiding her, because he would get a weird feeling when he was around her. He'd always been around her without feeling anything, but a drunken night had changed that all...

He had been drunk! How could that change your feelings?

He had no time to think about his problem, because 'his problem' was approaching him and she didn't look happy.

''Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?! What's wrong?'' Bellatrix stood in front of him now.

Rodolphus' brain couldn't form the words to answer, he could only look into her brown eyes that showed worry and anger at the same time...

''Lestrange?!'' Bellatrix waved her hand in front of his face.

''There's nothing... Why would there be something wrong?'' his brain had decided to start functioning again.

''Nothing?! You've been avoiding me for days!'' she was raising her voice.

Rodolphus was trying to come up with any excuse for his weird behaviour towards his best friend.

''Come on, Rod... You can tell me, we're best friends!'' she put her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off and took a step back. Bellatrix immediately looked hurt.

''I- I just don't want to tell you'' he said with a pokerface.

''It's because of the party, isn't it?!'' she stared at him, her eyes wide.

Oh no... She had figured it out! He had to deny it!

''We kissed, now you think that I love you and you won't talk to me! Guess what, Lestrange?! You're not that important! I was worried about you, idiot!'' she was yelling at him now.

''Maybe you're the idiot, when you worry about things that aren't any of your business... You're not as important to me as you think you are either, Bella'' Rodolphus tried to act cool.

His worlds clearly hurt her, her eyes showed sadness.

''Fine! Don't tell me, fix your fucking problem on your own!'' Bellatrix stormed out of the room.

Things were not looking up for the best friends...

**0o0o0**

**Sorry for the F-word, but we're dealing with Bella here!**


End file.
